


Дельфин

by Kortizon



Series: Какаши/Ирука [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Clones, Cock Piercing, Fluff, Genital Piercing, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: Нечего жалеть о бурной юности.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Какаши/Ирука [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020165
Kudos: 8





	Дельфин

Ирука прижимался к стене, чуть наклонив голову вверх из-за мешающего узла на протекторе. Распущенные волосы никак не смягчали давление на затылок. Какаши опустился на колени, чтобы его голова была на уровне паха любовника. Добираться до кровати было некогда.

На них всё ещё было много одежды. Жилет Ируки уже валялся где-то на полу, Какаши же только снял перчатки и протектор, закрыв левый глаз, и приспустил маску на шею. Его пальцы уже расстёгивали молнию на ирукиных брюках, обещая отправить их на пол к жилету в самое ближайшее время. Какаши только оттянул резинку трусов, чтобы та с хлопком ударила по коже, а сам повёл руками под водолазкой вверх — от живота по рёбрам и заканчивая на сосках. Ирука рвано дышал, ещё не перейдя на стон, и блаженно жмурил глаза. Его руки крепко вцепились в ткань жилета на плечах Какаши.

Какаши заскользил обратно, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. 

— Ирука? — донеслось снизу удивлённо-восхищённое, выхватывая из эйфории.

— Что? — спросил он. Хватка на плечах Какаши несколько ослабла.

— Что это? 

Какаши пальцем надавил на шарик снизу под головкой, заставляя второй, чуть ниже по длине, поёрзать, от чего по телу Ируки прошла приятная дрожь.

— А, это... бурная молодость, — сказал он, почесав затылок. 

— Так-так, — Какаши немного отстранился, усаживаясь поудобнее, показывая, как он заинтересован рассказом.

Под предлогом развязать так мешающий протектор, Ирука смотрел в пол, стараясь скрыть своё смущение. Почему-то происходящее до этого в нём таких чувств не вызывало.

— Да ничего необычного, просто подростковое бунтарство. У меня тогда ещё губа и бровь были проколоты. Позже я тот пирсинг снял, оставил только здесь на память, — сказал он. 

— Ясно... Как ты вообще додумался член проколоть?

— Ну, этот прокол называется дельфин... Так и додумался.

— Вот значит как...

Какаши снова к нему приблизился и уже взял головку в рот, толкая языком серёжку. Ирука быстро вернулся в то восторженное состояние, из которого его выдернули для разговора.

Но Какаши не дал ему кончить и, пережав член у основания, принялся раздеваться. На нём осталась только маска, и в таком виде он быстро сложил печати, создавая клона. Глаза Ируки расширились от удивления.

— Тише, я не сделаю ничего такого, что тебе бы не понравилось, — уверил Какаши, заметив реакцию парня, крепче сжимая в объятиях и целуя. — Ты мне доверяешь?

Ирука кивнул. Какаши никогда не давал повода усомниться в себе: ни на миссиях, ни в штабе, ни на свиданиях. До теперешнего момента. Но раз он обещает, то так всё и будет. Ирука даже завёлся, представляя секс втроём, но без третьего. Теневой клон не считается.

— Хочу отсасывать тебе и брать сзади одновременно, — прошептал Какаши прямо на ухо, отчего Ирука вновь стыдливо покраснел.

Они кое-как дошли до кровати, и Какаши с клоном уложили Ируку на бок между ними. Синхронно клон с одной стороны взял его головку в рот, продолжая начатое, а Какаши с другой аккуратно ввёл один палец. Ирука вскрикнул. Не от боли, просто от стольких ощущений сразу. Хотелось и насадиться на пальцы, и податься вперёд, проникая глубже в горло.

После третьего пальца Какаши заменил их членом и легонько толкнулся. Клон тем временем взял глубже, отвлекая Ируку от неприятных ощущений.

Войдя полностью, через пару толчков Какаши попал в точку, заставившую Ируку выгнуться дугой и сильнее податься назад. Стараясь входить под таким углом, он стал наращивать темп.

Ирука метался по кровати, подмахивая оригиналу и сразу же устремляясь назад к клону. Чувствуя, что находится на грани, он повернул корпус и, обхватив голову Какаши-подлинника рукой, поцеловал его в губы.

Клон проглотил всю сперму и, выпустив член изо рта, облизнул губы, прежде чем исчезнуть. Какаши кончил следом, не сумев отстраниться от державшего его парня. Только вдоволь нацеловавшись, Ирука позволил ему опустить пятую точку на кровать.

И ведь не обманул. Он действительно не сделал ничего такого, что Ируке бы не понравилось. Наоборот, получившееся оказалось выше всяких похвал, лучше ожидаемого. Ещё никто из его партнёров не использовал клонов. Честно сказать, он и сам об этом не задумывался, пока Какаши не сложил печати.

Клон с хлопком исчез, оставив Какаши и Ируку наедине.

— В следующий раз поменяем раскладку, — сказал Какаши. — Хочу ощутить твой член в себе.

Ирука, всё ещё красный и задыхающийся, просто не смог покраснеть ещё больше от заявления Какаши. 

— Это можно устроить, — только и сказал он.

— Вот и отлично. А ведь можно ещё хенге применить...

— Я ни с кем делить тебя не буду, — возразил Ирука. И так твёрдо, с такой уверенностью во взгляде, что Какаши не хотелось спорить.

— Хорошо. Без хенге, так без хенге.

— И без техники соблазнения Наруто.

— Как ты мог такое про меня подумать? — возмутился Какаши.

— Хочешь сказать, ты не скопировал её?

— Ну, мало ли что и когда я скопировал. Это не значит, что я буду ей пользоваться.

— Только клоны?

— Только клоны. Если ничего интересного с другими техниками не придумаю.

— Ты же гений, обязательно что-нибудь придумаешь, — сказал Ирука, ложась ему на плечо.

— Так ты не против? — ухмыльнулся Какаши.

— Смотря что предложишь.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже себя люблю.

— Эй, а меня?

— И тебя тоже, — улыбнулся Ирука, перетекая на Какаши, чтобы было удобнее целоваться.

**Author's Note:**

> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3


End file.
